Ask the Dummy or Not Characters!
by punkypuppy13
Summary: You read the stories! Now ask them quetions! It can be anything to any character! You can ask Joey, Milly, Tommy, Slappy the dummy, and anyone in the story!XDD
1. page 1

Me-What's up! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and I got a suprise for y'all! You can ask the characters questions and they'll answer!

Joey-We sure will!

Slappy-They're making me...

Joey/Me-Shut up Slappy...

Me-So anyway! Review or message and ask those questions!

Slappy-Just say who the question is for and that person will answer.

Joey-It can be anyone from the story.

Me-So what are you waiting for?! ASK NOW!!XDDDD


	2. Page 2

Me: Ok guys! Zen129 sent in our first question for...Slappy!

Slappy: Awesome! Shoot.

Me: Here's the question. Slappy: how are you related to the Leader? What happended after he died? did  
Brad try to kill you again? and totally out of the question, what would you do  
if Milly started dating boys or got married?

Slappy: Thanks for the question Zen129. Well, first off...The leader was my brother. He wasn't all that bad but he just wasn't the best guy in the world. Well, after he died, I was kinda relieved but then again I kinda felt sad about it but it was good to know that he wouldn't hurt my two girls anymore. And that last question, about Milly, I WILL LITERALLY TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB!!! NO ONE! AND I MEAN, NO ONE!!!! IS GOING TO TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!

Joey: Slappy, calm down...

Me: HA! Thanks for the question Zen129!


	3. page 3

Me-Yo yo guys! We got some more questions from my bestest buddy Darkgemini13! Who has a question for both Slappy and Joey!

Joey-Oh! How nice!

Slappy-Awesome, What's the questions?

Me-Haha, nice one Slappy. I have a question for Joey, though, real quick. Will  
you ever forgive Brad for what he did? I mean that was WAY harsh on his part,  
but he did kinda make up for it. XP  
Ok, and then Slappy, Do you think YOU will forgive Brad, too? Or will you plot  
some sort of.. revenge? XD  
Ill probably be return for more questions, but this should do for now :) And  
nice job punky!

~Darkgemini13

P.S. Slappy, might I suggest Anger management? ...Its a thought XD

Joey-Thanks for the Question Darkgemini13! Well, I'm still pretty pissed about the whole situtation but he is making up for it and I think I will be able to forgive him evenentaly...someday...

Me-Nice answer. Slappy? Your answer?

Slappy-Thanks for the question Dark. Hell no! I'm not going to forgive him! And I like that idea...planning revenge...:3

Me-*rolls eyes* You forgot that last part Slappy...She suggests that you take an anger management class!!!!*starts laughing*

Slappy-I don't need one!

Joey-Yes you do...

Slappy-Joey!!!

Milly-Well daddy...they do have a point...

Slappy-Not my little girl too!!!!

Me-Thanks for the question girl, ask more when you get the chance, BYE-BYE!!!!


	4. page 4

Me-What's up my home dawgs?! I finally got a new questoin from PoisonGirl125 for Slappy!

Slappy-Awesome, What is it.

Me-Here's the question, Ello, Poisongirl125 'ere.  
I gawt a question fer Slappa: Slappa, have yew ever watched the movie  
Orphan(2009)? It seems like it might be rite up yewr alla.  
And please excuse my language. I'm from Britain. 

Slappy-Thanks for the question girl. Well, I personally have not seen orphan yet. You know with my child around and I don't want her to get scared...or Joey will kill me. Well, I'm actaully planning to see it and thanks. Ps, I like how you say my name. It has a good ring to it^^

Me-Thanks for the question girl! Ask more if you want and I can't wait to answer more!^^


	5. page 5

Me-What up people! We got another question from my home girl Iceface-obanracer Moly! Who has a question who has a question for both Joey and Slappy.

Joey-Sweetness.

Slappy-Read it.

Me-Okay, here's the question, Hi this is Iceface-obanracer Molly. i have a question for both Joey and  
Slappy. What made you two fall in love with each other? Did you ever think  
milly wass a mistake? what attracted you two? And punky great job on doing  
this! those are my questions. bye! 

Joey-Thanks Molly.^^ Well first off, We didn't fall in love at first. I really didn't know why I helped him actually, but as we started getting through this and making him human it just kinda happend. You know? But it was amazing.

Slappy-Thanks Molly, well about Milly. To tell you the truth, we never really planned to have her. We were younger and since it was our first we thought that this wouldn't happen and we were really scared but when we went through with it we were so happy to have a baby girl.

Milly-*giggles*

Joey-Well, what attracted me to Slappy was when he turned human I thought he was really cute and as time went by I saw that he was more ya know? He's smart, loyal, makes me laugh. Pretty much whatever you look for in a guy.

Slappy-And what attracted me to Joey was when I first woke up and saw her screaming, I thought it was pretty amusing. Plus, when we were trying to make me stay human and defeating my brother and his gang I saw that she was pretty awesome. Pretty sweet, caring, and not to meanchen beautiful.

Slappy/Joey-*lean in to kiss*

Me-Ok! Whoa! Your daughter is like right there! Anyway thank you so much Molly^^ Ask anymore quetions if you wish and you da best girl! BYE-BYE!


	6. page 6

Me-Yo! Welcome back we got another question from ultima-owner for Slappy!

Slappy-Alright. Go on and read..

Me-The question says, This is for slappy: How would you kill me?

Slow or fast? Painful or painless?

~The Great Sage 

Slappy-Hmmmmm.....Depends what mood I'm in. If I'm in a good mood then fast and painless but if not then slow and painful.

Me-Damn Slappy...

Slappy-What?

Me-Ok, just don't touch me...Ok thanks ultima-owner! Bye-Bye!


	7. page 7

Me-Yo people! We have another quetion from poisongirl125 for Slappy!

Slappy-Sweet, lets hear it.

Me-Ok, It says I'm flattered, realla^^

Um, next question:

Slappa, since yewr made of wud, do yew eva eat? Im curious because yewr alive  
by magic so it wud be possible, I fink, for yew to eat, wudn't it? Or wud yew  
not be able to properly digest it?

Talk about a nerdy question, LOL=)

Btw, I realla like this stora! 

Slappy-Thanks for the question Poison. Well, when I was a dummy I couldn't eat but since I'm human now I can.^^

Tommy-Like when you and Joey praticly eat eachothers faces off?

SLappy/Joey-TOMMY!

Me-Anyway, thanks for the question girl! See y'all soon!


	8. page 8

Me-And we are back! We have a question for Sl-

Brad-WHY NOT ME?

Me-Cause you suck that's why!

Brad-Well, it's always freaking Sl-

Me-What do you expect? He's an awesome living dummy dude! Anywho! this question is from ultima-owner!

To Slappy,

"**Slappy: do you like being "killed" by kids and teens?**"

Slappy-Thanks for the question Ultima. Well, to answer your question, No! I hate being killed especially by people younger then me!D: I'm just so close to make them my sl-

Me- -_-' looks like he's gonna rant for a bit...Thanks for the question Ultima-owner!^^


	9. page 9

Me-We back!:D And we have another question for Slappy!

Slappy-Okay Dokay.

Me-Hehe, this one's my favorite!:3 This question is from kikimalfoy

Question-

"For slappy : You been killed many times dummy (pun intended xD) did you learn  
any tricks to stop teens from defeating/killing you?"

Slappy-Thanks for the question Kiki...Well, No I have not figured out a plan...I actually really should just incase something happens...Thanks for the idea.^^

Me-Haha! I liked that one!:D Thanks for the question Kiki! 


End file.
